The Curious Case of Hilly Potter
by FloppyWandedDementorBuggerer
Summary: This is based of the book 'The Curious Case of Benjamin Button' by Francis Scott Fitzgerald, except Hilly is slipped a potion that makes her age backwards! One-Shot Could be called 'Hilly Potter and the Aetās Reversum'


This story does not follow the books at all, it's as if Voldemort, Horcruxes and the Prophecy all don't exist.

Hilly IS NOT with Draco in this one. This is based of the book 'The Curious Case of Benjamin Button' by Francis Scott Fitzgerald… sorta.

The Curious Case of Hilly Potter

October 23, 1996- Hilly Potter is 16

"Okay class," Severus Snape said to his sixth year Gryffindor/Slytherin potions class, "Today we are going to make a very… _serious_ potion called _aetās reversum._ It will make whoever drinks it age backwards. I will warn you, if any of you give this potion to anyone, you will most likely be taken to Azkeban. At _least_. Now, you will find the ingredients list on page 321…"

The class worked hard on this potion, as it was very complicated and took the best part of the hour to complete. Hilly was almost crying by the end from frustration and Hermione's hair was messed up and frizzed on the left.

"Granger, Potter, Wealsey, your potion has way too much moonstone powder. E."

Hilly looked over her shoulder where she heard Draco Malfoy giggle at their failure. He irked her so much.

Hermione gasped slightly at the horrible grade and gasped yet again when her failed potion was siphoned away by Professor Snape.

The Golden Trio watched as Professor Snape made his rounds and failed every potion except that of Draco Malfoy's.

"Well," Professor Snape droned, "It appears that Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Zabini and Mr. Crabbe have created the perfect _aetās reversum. _Outstanding."

The boys high fived and smirked back to Hilly and her friends.

"_So_ not fair." Hilly sighed.

* * *

The next morning at breakfast, Hilly got a very strange feeling from Draco Malfoy. He kept on smiling at her and winking, but not in a flirty way, more like a sadistic evil way. What was he up to?

Hilly then got a drink from her pumpkin juice and noticed that the house elves must have added a new flavor.

* * *

Draco Malfoy was laughing horribly as he walked into the boy's common room after his Saturday breakfast went perfect! First, he had flawlessly spiked Hilly Potter's pumkin juice with _aetās reversum_ and secondly, she didn't even _notice_!

"What is so funny, Draco?" Blaise Zabini asked.

Then Draco told him what he's done, after casting a quick _Muffliato_ of course.

"You… are- you do realize how much trouble you'll be in once this is found out, right?"

"By the time she even realizes there would be no possible evidence for them to find. Brilliant, right?"

"Yes! In three years she'll be- thirteen!"

"And in sixteen years, she'll be nonexistent." Draco said evilly.

"_Merlin_, that is _evil_!"

* * *

July 31, 1997- Hilly Potter turns 15 (supposed to be 17)

Today was a grand day for Hilly; it was her seventeenth birthday! She woke up early from some strange dream she was already forgetting… Watermelons? Whatever.

Hilly got up and began to get dressed and ready for the day since Mrs. Weasley always made a huge ta-do about her on special occasions, or rather, any occasion that pertained to her. It was strange though, as she put on her clothes, she noticed how they had gotten larger since she bought them last year. She'd been eating the same as usual and she normally had to get news clothes every year. Then, she noticed how her face had gotten slightly rounder despite the weight loss. What's up with her?

Whatever.

"Oh, good morning, Hilly!" Hermione said sleepily, "Happy birthday!"

"Thanks." Hilly replied happily.

"Aren't you excited that you get to use magic now?" Hermione asked getting up now and walking up to Hilly.

"Oh, _yeah_!" She ran to her wand and said _lumos_ making the end shine light in the still semi-dark room, "So cool."

Hilly sat on the ground while Hermione got dressed, playing with her wand and watching the light shine form the hard wood floor.

_Tap tap tap _

"There's an owl." Hermione said, "Oh, probably some birthday cards!"

"Cool." Hilly said walking up to the window and letting the owl in.

But the second she took hold of the letter she noticed it had the Minestry of Magic's crest on it, this worried her.

"_Dear Miss Potter,_

_We have received intelligence that the lumos charm was used at your place of residence this evening at thirty minutes past seven._

_As you know, underage wizards are not permitted to perform spells outside school, and further spellwork on your part may lead to expulsion from said school (Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery, 1875, Paragraph C)._

_We would also ask you to remember that any magical activity that risks notice by members of the non-magical community (Muggles) is a serious offense under section 13 of the International Confederation of Warlocks' Statute of Secrecy._

_Enjoy your summer holidays! _

_Yours sincerely, Mafalda Hopkirk _

_IMPROPER USE OF MAGIC OFFICE Ministry of Magic"_

"What? But- you're seventeen _today_! There must be a mistake!" Hermione said.

"I don't see how this is possible… Perhaps it only works after my exact birthday… I think I was born in the evening."

"Perhaps… but I was born in the evening and I used magic that morning. I didn't get a letter," Hermione said, "I say we go talk to Mrs. Weasley. Or Mr. Weasley if he's still home."

They quickly ran out of the room leaving Ginny asleep in her bed and went down to the kitchen.

"Oh, happy birth-"

"Mr. Wealsey!" Hilly said cutting him off, "I just received a letter saying that I used magic improperly and I turn _seventeen_ today! Could I go with you to the Ministry and ask them why they sent this?"

"But- that's preposterous! Let me see."

Hilly handed him the letter and he was shocked, it was a real letter, not a fake.

"Oh, well… Yes, that- yes you may come." He said.

Mr. Wealsey, Hilly, Hermione and Ron all apparated with Mr. Weasley to the Ministry of Magic where he escorted them directly to the Improper Use of Magic office.

"Mrs. Hopkirk?"

"Ah, yes Mr. Weasley. Oh, and Miss Potter! What brings you here?" She asked.

"I received a letter this morning saying that I used magic improperly, but I _am_ seventeen, Mrs.!"

"What? Oh, those go off automatically… I woulnd't have known personally unless it was a second offense. But, if you really are seventeen then I don't see how on earth…"

She looked ponderingly into space for a moment until she decided to go get a Healer to come and check Hilly out.

"She seems fine… except, well," The Healer looked nervously at Hilly from the piece of paper with all her information on it, "Have you been exposed to any _aetās reversum?_ It seems you've been aging backwards since,_" _He consulted his paper, "October of last year."

"What? But- isn't that when- Oh, Merlin."

Hilly felt sick. She wasn't just getting skinnier- she was aging backwards!

"But who would've done such a thing?" Hermione asked.

"It's too late to even tell who could've done it." He said with a solemn expression, "Whoever did must have been an evil person."

* * *

September 1, 1998- Hilly Potter is 14 – supposed to be 18

It was the first day of school, her seventh and final year, since Hilly discovered her horrible situation. She was still going to go on with her schooling with Ron and Hermione this year, but she was going to be physically different from everyone else.

Hilly felt especially bad and inferior when her breasts began to shrink on top of everything else. Just great.

"Hilly, it's fine, we still will love you no matter how old you are." Hermione reassured her on the train to Hogwarts.

"I know." Hilly said sadly, "But, it's just so strange! I feel inferior to everything!"

"Hey, look on the bright side, you'll never have to get a job." Ron said.

"Yeah, but I'll have to mooch of people just to _live_!"

"Ron and I will take care of you." Hermione said as Ron smiled, "We promise."

"Thanks." Hilly sighed looking out the window.

The next year was full of ridicule for Hilly, mainly from Slytherins and especially Draco Malfoy. Hilly, Hermione, Ron and a few of their friends all believed that it was he whole stole the _aetās reversum_ though, as the Healer had said, there was no possible evidence of this, so they could only glare at him and pry for the day they ran into each other after graduation.

Hilly had been to many healers who tried to reverse the effect, but it had been in her system for too long to do any good. Even Professor Snape had a look at her and gave her many potions, but none worked.

"It's not possible to reverse this, I am afraid." He said to her after the fifth day.

"I figured, sir." Hilly replied in a voice higher than it was the previous year. She tried to keep her voice as low as it was but found it useless.

Hilly passed all her classes in school though it was pointless for her. She graduated Hogwarts School of Witchcrat and Wizardy at the age of 14, the age of a fourth year. The front page of The Daily Prophet had her adolescent face plastered all over it, but she was used to this.

They were all going to stay at the Burrow for summer vacation. Ron was going to start Auror training in August and Hermione was going to go apply for a job at Hogwarts to teach Muggle Studies. Hilly was just going to see if she could go back with Ginny, but the Headmaster wouldn't allow it.

"But, you can stay with me, Hilly!" Mrs. Wealsey said happily to Hilly.

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley, but Hermione said that she could take me with her to Hogwarts, though I won't be able to take classes." Hilly replied, imagining all the awkward days of sitting with Mrs. Weasley listening to her constantly jabbering about how cute Hilly is. Not fun.

"Yes, I go today for the job interview and I'll ask Headmaster McGonagall." Hermione said with a smile to Hilly.

Hilly was tired of these smiles, though. They were sad smiles.

* * *

On Hilly's 18th birthday that year, she turned 13. No one celebrated on her orders and she stayed in a closet in Hogwarts isolating herself from everything. She had thirteen years left on Earth. Other girls her age were looking forward to their years as grown women whereas Hilly would never have that for herself. Her years were counted for her now. She had 4750 days of life left to live. She counted.

* * *

March 12, 2002- Hilly is 11 – supposed to be 21

Today Hermione and Ron were to get married at the Burrow. It was much like Bill and Fleur's wedding, though it was more modest. Hilly smiled happily at Hermione as she held the small bouquet of flowers and stood beside her. It was sad seeing Hermione be married, she would probably move away with Ron and leave Hilly by herself with Mrs. Wealsey or Ginny, though they made bad company for her.

"Oh, no, Hilly!" Hermione said as Hilly told Hermione this, "After Ron and I get back from our honeymoon, you can live with us still! I promised you, remember?"

And she tousled Hilly's hair as her youthful tears went away and she smiled up at her, reassured.

* * *

November 9, 2002- Hilly is 10 – supposed to be 22

Today was a wonderful day. Hermione was had her first baby with Ron, a baby girl named Rose. Hilly was excited to hold the baby with her already bright red hair and her large blue eyes.

Hilly felt strange now, her mind was childish and still she had all the knowledge from her school years. She felt she should say something nice about Rose, but she didn't. She thought it would be strange coming from her. So she just said, "She's cute." And gave her back to Hermione.

November 9, 2007 was a very strange year for Hilly. She was five years old and today was Rose's fifth birthday. Everyone who noticed this mentioned it with laughs and watched at Hilly played with her and helped her open her presents.

"Isn't it odd that Hilly is the same age as your daughter?" Luna asked at the party.

"It's sad though. She should be celebrating with us not her." Hermione said looking down at her.

* * *

After Hilly turned 8, she began forgetting all she learned in Hogwarts and began being a child, knowing only how to read smaller books and talk with smaller words than she used to. After she turned two, she had to sit in a high chair to eat and by one; she was in a crib again.

Hilly would watch as Rose, now 9, would come and baby talk with her, and how people she barely knew would come and say high to her as she sat and chewed on her toys.

When she was 11 months old, she forgot how to walk and fell to the floor with a cry causing everyone around to realize just how young she was getting.

Hermione was now over thirty and she held in her arms her old friend Hilly Potter. She began to sob, the baby oblivious to it all, and say, "Oh, Hilly. I wish we could've helped you."

And Hilly grew smaller and smaller until a week before what should have been her thirty-second birthday, and she took her last breath.

***I had just finished reading 'The Curious Case of Benjamin Button' and had to write this! D': It's such a sad story!**


End file.
